


Rewards

by naruto_girls_smut



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, Road to Ninja, enjoy, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruto_girls_smut/pseuds/naruto_girls_smut
Summary: Neji has been super helpful with helping Hinata with her training, and has surprisingly kept the pervy comments to a minimum, so she decides to give him a little thank you





	Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still relatively new to writing smut, so I hope you all enjoy

The sun was beating down, the clash of metal against metal loud in the courtyard. Hinata panted softly as she took a few steps back from Neji, kunai clutched in her hand. They've been at this for hours, working on all manor of hand to hand fighting, and she has was starting to feel it. She had worked up a sweat more than an hour ago, and she let her arm drop to her side, more than ready to take a break. "That's enough for now." she said, moving to take a seat in the shade. She picked up her water bottle, taking a long drag from it, as she watched her cousin.

Neji didn't complain about the short break, having long discarded his shirt and chest glistening with sweat. He had developed nicely over the years, and he was actually worth looking at when he wasn't making inappropriate comments to her. He has been getting better about it over the years though, for which she was thankful, and she had no problem in eyeing him shamelessly. He really has been better lately, and he's been so helpful with her training, she should really do something nice for him. What would he appreciate though?

Her eyes drifted lower, a hand lifting to trail her fingers along her neck and down along her collarbone absentmindedly. She bit her lip thoughtfully, pointedly ignoring the voice in her head that was whispering that maybe she was the pervert here for what she was thinking. She stood up, pushing that voice aside, and turned to head inside the manor. "Oi, follow me." She started to her room, knowing he was always going to follow her, and knowing that she didn't want to do this out in the open. They walked silently to her room, and she shut the door. "Drop your pants." She didn't waste any time getting to the point, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Lady Hinata?" Neji frowned, confusion on his face even as his hands twitched to do as he was told.

"You heard me. Pants. Down. Now." She took a step towards him, giving him a very pointed look before dropping to her knees. "I won't tell you again."

She knew he has probably been dreaming about this for ages, if the eager way he undid his pants was any indication. The way his cock was already starting to stand to attention was a dead giveaway. She had to force her eyes away from the sight to look up at him, her eyes showing that he needed to listen to her and listen well. "If I'm going to do this, then you will not lay a hand on me. If you do, then I'm stopping immediately. Do you understand?" 

She could see the protest in his eyes and building on his tongue, but he gave a short nod and breathed in slowly in anticipation. She waited for him to put his hands behind his back before scooting closer on her knees. She reached out to trail her fingers along the hardening length, taking a moment to just appreciate how just a little touch from her can cause such a reaction. It was bigger than she was expecting, and she found herself a little eager herself to get started, but she did want to tease him just a few moments longer by trailing her fingers up and down and having her thumb circling the head.

She leaned forward, pulling her hair back out of the way, before trailing her tongue along the length and sucking the head into her mouth. She let out a low moan involuntarily at the taste, her eyes slipping closed as she took in a little more. This was something she rather enjoyed doing, and easily got lost in the motion of bobbing her head, teasing the cock in her mouth with her tongue and hand, the pleased sounds from above her like music to her ears. She found that she was rather eager to taste him fully, but she didn't quite want this to end just yet. There was still a small part of her that wanted to tease him just a little more.

So she pulled back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and smirking slightly at the disappointed whine that Neji tried to hide. "Don't whine, I'm not done." She gave the head of his cock another lick before scooting back a little. She gave him a teasing look before moving to pull her shirt off and slipping out of her bra. She may just be imagining it, but she could swear she saw him get harder at the sight of her exposed breasts. She bit her lip, cupping herself and putting on a little show of massaging and fondling herself. It was only when Neji let out another little whine that she decided to stop with the teasing and she moved forward again. She pushed her breasts together, creating a cradle around his cock and rocking slightly so would slid up and down. "Go on then. But remember, no touching."

He didn't need to be told twice, hips pushing forward, pressing up, thrusting up against Hinata's breast eagerly. With each upward push, she leaned her head down to tease the head of his cock with her tongue, pulling pleased noises from his throat. She knew he was getting close when he started to speed up, so she let out soft moans and pleased sighs to encourage him to finish. Her mouth watered at the thought of tasting him, and she kept her mouth open when the moment came to catch a taste.

She let him give another few thrusts to get himself through when he came, cum spattering along her breasts and her chin, and she found herself a little breathless when it was over. She scooted back when it was clear she was done with him, wiping her face off. "I assume that was satisfactory for you?" Her tone of voice implied she already knew the answer and wasn't expecting him to agree.

He nodded regardless, giving a bow in thanks before moving to get dressed. "Thank you, my lady." He'd have to ask later what he had done to deserve such a treat, when they were both decently dressed, so he could make sure to do it again. But for now, he was going to treasure this moment for a long time to come. For now, he waited for her to give a dismissive way of her hand before leaving the room, a pep in his step and and pleased look on his face.

Hinata watched him go, waiting until she was sure that he was out of sight before scooping up a bit of cum from her chest and sticking her finger in her mouth to taste. She made a small noise in the back of her throat, hips shifting slightly, surprised at herself at how much that had affected her.She had rather enjoyed herself, and while she would never admit it, she would be more than happy to do it again.


End file.
